Predictions
by LisaQT3
Summary: Parvati and Lavender discuss the love lives of their friends and classmates. Who do they think will hook up? You gotta read to find out!


Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own anything from Harry Potter, that all belongs to JK Rowling and I am sure lots of other corporations and whatnot.  
  
Author's Notes: Ok this story is really pretty pointless. It is not even really a story. It is more like a way in which I can argue different ships. Of course the ships I prefer will be the ones that come out better, but I am going to argue both sides of some major ships. Sorry if you don't agree with me. But in all fairness, I did leave most ships open-ended to interpret for yourself. Anyway please review and tell me if you think I am right or wrong (and if I am wrong, please don't yell too much).  
  
Predictions  
  
"What are you doing?" Lavender asked Parvati as she entered the fifth year girls' dormitory. "I thought we were meeting at the library to finish our Potions essay."  
  
"Oh forget Potions! I just got this new book on Divination and I can't put it down!" Parvati explained from her bed where she was lounging with a thin book open in front of her.  
  
"Oooh!" Lavender breathed excitedly as jumped onto the bed next to Parvati. "What's it about?"  
  
"How to Interpret Your Lovelife: A Witch's Guide to the Heart," Parvati mumbled barely looking up.  
  
Lavender bounced up and down with excitement. "What does it say about your love life?"  
  
"Well, it is not just about my love life. You can determine the love life of anybody that you want to," Parvati said slyly. "Not that we need extra credit in Divination or anything, but Professor Trelawney told me when she lent me the book that she would accept predictions regarding the love lives of our classmates for extra credit."  
  
"Who cares about the extra credit? Let's just do it for fun!" Lavender exclaimed.  
  
"Right," Parvati agreed, closing the book and sitting up. Reaching over the bed she grabbed some parchment and a quill from her bed stand. "Who should we start with?"  
  
"Umm.How about Neville?" she said giggling.  
  
"Neville.Ok. That's easy. Neville never marries because he is so unattractive who would want him?" Parvati said meanly.  
  
"That's unfair! Ginny seemed to think he was good enough for her when she went to the Yule Ball with him," Lavender argued.  
  
"Oh come on! I am sure she only went with him out of pity. Anyway, you don't think she would actually marry him do you?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Well, no I suppose not. But he still might be able to get someone to pity him enough to marry him."  
  
"Ok, so let's say he ends up with a Muggle."  
  
"Yeah, that's good. I mean he is practically a Squib.He would probably be happy with a Muggle."  
  
Parvati quickly scribbled the prediction down. "What about Seamus?" she said with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"Oh no, let's not do Seamus," Lavender said, blushing and looking away from Parvati intense stare. "Let's do.Oh I got it! Hermione Granger."  
  
"Oh yeah, that sounds good. Hmm.But who in their right mind would want to marry her? I mean she is nice and all but she is also really bossy."  
  
"Well, don't you think it's obvious that Harry is head over heels in love with her?" Lavender said exasperated.  
  
"No he isn't. What are you talking about?" Parvati cried.  
  
"Well, they always hang out together," Lavender reminded Parvati.  
  
"That is just because they are best friends. Harry is not in love with her."  
  
"Ok, well I think she is in love with Harry then," Lavender asserted, determined she wasn't completely off the mark.  
  
"Hmm, maybe," Parvati said, contemplating it.  
  
"I mean she is really protective of him and helps him with his homework and everything. Plus there was that article about them in the paper and everything."  
  
"Yeah, but that was all a hoax. Plus, remember Hermione's reaction to it? It barely bothered her. I mean, I am sure if there was an article about you and Seamus," Lavender giggled a little and turned pink as Parvati said this, "you would get all silly about it and it would freak you out."  
  
"Maybe. But I am different from Hermione. Maybe she is really good about keeping her feelings hidden."  
  
"All I'm saying is that if it was me, I would be totally embarrassed that some reporter could guess who I liked."  
  
"Hermione was embarrassed though. She turned red in class when she read it!"  
  
"No she didn't! She turned red when Snape read it, but honestly, who wouldn't?"  
  
Lavender crossed her arms. "I still think Hermione is in love with Harry."  
  
1 "And I still think she isn't," Parvati insisted  
  
"So who do you think she is in love with then, if you're so smart?"  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
Lavender laughed so hard she nearly fell off the bed. "Ron Weasley? Are you crazy? Why would she like him?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean he is kinda cute I guess."  
  
Lavender laughed even harder. "I think it's you who loves Ron Weasley!"  
  
"Yeah right! After the way he treated my sister at the Yule Ball? No way. He is such a prat."  
  
"Exactly. So why do you think Hermione would like such a prat?"  
  
"Because of the way they act together."  
  
"You mean the way they fight all the time?" Lavender said smugly.  
  
"Exactly. They're constant bickering. It is clearly a defense."  
  
"A defense?"  
  
"A way to keep them apart. To not have to confront their feelings about each other," Parvati replied.  
  
"Oh come on! That is the silliest excuse I ever heard."  
  
"Why do you think Hermione didn't tell Harry and Ron about Victor before the dance? I mean she told us and we aren't even her best friends."  
  
"Because you don't talk about stuff like that with boys, even if they are your best friends. It is girl talk."  
  
"You weren't afraid to tell them that you were going with Seamus," Parvati pointed out. She paused to see if Lavender was going to contradict her there. Lavender had no reply. "Hermione didn't want to tell them because she was embarrassed about going with someone else, not Ron."  
  
"I dunno. That seems kind illogical. Maybe she just thought they would laugh."  
  
"Hey, Ron did not laugh. Remember that huge row they had right in front of everyone after the dance?"  
  
"Yeah. But I think you are letting something else influence you here," Lavender replied.  
  
"Oh yeah. What?"  
  
"Ron's feelings."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well the stuff your bringing up mainly just shows that Ron loves Hermione.I am guessing we can agree at least on that point?"  
  
"If you mean on the point that Ron loves Hermione, yeah we can. But on the point that the stuff I am bringing up refers to Ron's feelings only, I strongly disagree."  
  
Lavender rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm just saying that Ron started the fight and that he was the one who was so mad about the whole thing. He only provoked Hermione into joining because he was being so stupid."  
  
"No way. Hermione is not so easily provoked."  
  
"Yeah she is! Remember when she slapped Malfoy?"  
  
".she reacted like that because she likes Ron too," Parvati continued, ignoring Lavender's comment. "Remember the last thing she said, 'The next time there's a dance ask me first and not as a last resort'?"  
  
"Oh that wasn't an admission that she wanted him to ask her," Lavender insisted.  
  
"Sure it was! Besides, she sounded really hurt when she said that. She came upstairs and started crying, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but anyone would have started crying after being attacked like that."  
  
"Ok, obviously we don't agree on this one. Let's see if we can find one we do agree on," Parvati said with a sigh.  
  
"We already found one. We both agree Ron loves Hermione," Lavender said.  
  
"But that doesn't mean they will end up together. I mean according to you she loves Harry."  
  
"Yeah, but maybe Ron will end up all lone because of his unrequited love for Hermione."  
  
"You make it sound so desperate. I mean, we are only teenagers, right? Maybe Ron just fancies her," Parvati argued.  
  
"You love to play devil's advocate, don't you?" Lavender said, sighing. Parvati just smiled. "Ok, here is my proof. Ron has been showing signs of his love for years now. Sure he fights with her, but I think that is just because he knows she doesn't like him," Lavender said. Parvati guffawed at this, but Lavender ignored her and continued. "But remember when she was petrified in second year? Ron was totally upset by it. He was pale for days and barely paid attention in class."  
  
"Hello, he never pays attention in class!"  
  
"Ok, bad example. But remember in third year when he was so mad at her about his rat?"  
  
"Um, you do remember that you are supporting the idea of Ron loving Hermione, not hating her, right?"  
  
Lavender rolled her eyes. "Yeeeesss. I mean that he was mad because she seemed not to care about his feelings. It wasn't just about the rat. It was about Hermione not caring if he was upset about it."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Well of course there is the whole Yule Ball thing. He spent the entire dance glaring at Victor and of course there was the fight and all. But even earlier in the year, he stood up for her to Malfoy. He has done that a lot actually."  
  
"Yeah, but Harry has done that too. I mean, defended Hermione. It could be just because they are friends."  
  
"Oh enough! I know you think Ron loves her and you are just being contrary. Just shut up now, okay?"  
  
"Fine let's move on to someone else," Parvati said, jotting down their conclusions about Ron Weasley.  
  
"Let's do Malfoy!" Lavender giggled.  
  
"Oh come on. I am sure he is going to be with Pansy. They are both Slytherin and evil and ugly and horrible. They deserve each other."  
  
"Hey, Malfoy is not ugly. He is kinda cute actually," Lavender said, coloring a little.  
  
Parvati raised her eyebrow at Lavender. "Ok.So he is cute. But you gotta admit the other things about him are true."  
  
"I dunno.Maybe it's all an act. Maybe he secretly likes ponies and rainbows and dancing in the park," Lavender said. She and Parvati stared at each other for a second before bursting out laughing.  
  
"Oh I just had a thought!" Lavender cried. "What if he likes Hermione?"  
  
"No way! He is always calling her Mudblood and getting her in trouble. He hates her because she takes the attention away from him."  
  
"Maybe it is like a defense. You know, like what you said about Ron and Hermione. He tries to hide it by seeming so mean to her when he really secret loves her."  
  
"Well, if that's true, he is an amazing actor! Plus he must be truly Aristotelian in his suppression of emotions," Parvati replied.  
  
"Well, he can't confess it. I mean, his parents would totally forbid it."  
  
"I'm sorry, you just don't continually publicly humiliate someone because you secretly like them. That is completely paradoxical!"  
  
"Stop using such big words!" Lavender insisted in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Fine. If he acts like this, there is no chance of her liking him. Why would he do it? I mean he could maintain indifference to her and that would not make anyone think he liked her and it would not totally sour his character to her."  
  
"Well I didn't say it was a smart plan! I mean, we are talking about Malfoy. Obviously you think he likes someone else."  
  
"Well, I already told you he obviously likes Pansy. But if we are entertaining completely unfounded accusations then why not say he likes.I dunno, Ginny Weasley?" Parvati replied.  
  
"Geez! Stop using such big words! I feel like I am back in debate class at my old Muggle school."  
  
"Seriously though.Maybe he loves Ginny secretly. Remember when Ginny sent Harry that Valentine? Malfoy tried to make fun of her about it, but you could totally tell that it hurt him deep down inside."  
  
"Now you're grasping at straws," Lavender retorted.  
  
"Exactly! It is obvious that Malfoy is a heartless individual. The word love isn't in his vocabulary."  
  
"But you said he fancied Pansy!" Lavender pointed out.  
  
"I did indeed. But I don't think he loves her. He'll marry her because he is sensible and she is of 'good family' and a Slytherin and everything, but there is no reason to assume it will be a joyful union. He will end up in a loveless marriage just like his parents, but he won't know what he is missing because he never thought of love once in his life."  
  
"You certainly are hard on him!" Lavender said.  
  
"Oh no.Now you are going to say that means I secretly love him!"  
  
Lavender laughed. "Well if the shoe fits."  
  
"Anyway, what should I write about Draco?" Parvati asked.  
  
"I guess that he will marry Pansy.But also that he will spend the rest of his days pining for Hermione," Lavender replied.  
  
"And Ginny," Parvati added with a smile.  
  
"And Professor Snape," Lavender added.  
  
"Ewww! Gross! Now who is being hard on Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh it was a joke! I mean seriously.Who would honestly think Malfoy was gay?"  
  
"Ha! I just had a really funny, although admittedly disgusting, thought."  
  
"What?" Lavender cried.  
  
"Well, I am just following your reasoning on this.What if Draco likes Harry?"  
  
"Oh God!" Lavender managed to squeak out before dissolving in a fit of giggles. "What a totally wrong image!"  
  
"While we are on the gay subject.Maybe Ron fancies Harry too!" Parvati suggested making a very disgusted face.  
  
"Heck maybe Hermione fancies Ginny!" Lavender added. At this point the giggles grew so loud Hermione poked her head into the dormitory.  
  
"Will you shut up?!" she yelled, her prefect pin flashing in the light from the window. "People are trying to work in the common room."  
  
Lavender just laughed harder at the sight of Hermione, but Parvati managed to force her face into a serious expression. "Oh of course," she said calmly, kicking Lavender to quiet her.  
  
"Good then," Hermione said, eyeing them suspiciously before turning to leave.  
  
"Say hi to Ginny for me," Parvati called out as Hermione left the room.  
  
Lavender started giggling uncontrollably again. After a few minutes, she finally calmed down enough to say, "What are you writing?"  
  
"Just finishing up on Malfoy.Without all the very wrong gay subjects however," Parvati added with a smirk. "Well, who's left?  
  
"Well, we haven't talked about the most obvious person," Lavender said.  
  
"Ahhh yes.Harry Potter himself. Well, assuming he doesn't die a horribly tragic death this year as Professor Trelawney predicted, who do you think he'll end up with?"  
  
"Parvati, I told you already! Hermione, duh!"  
  
"Oh that's right. I just forgot because it is so far off the mark!"  
  
"Oh come on! Harry doesn't hang out with any other girls. Plus, he is always defending Hermione."  
  
"Um, number one, just because he doesn't hang out with a girl doesn't mean he doesn't like her. And number two, you yourself said that Ron only defended Hermione because he is her friend.Hello! Harry is doing the same thing."  
  
"Well he is always very nice to her."  
  
"He is nice to everyone! Really you have to come up with something better than that."  
  
"Fine, I am totally wrong. Who do you think he likes?" Lavender inquired angrily.  
  
"Well, he likes Cho Chang."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I heard from my sister that she told someone that he asked her to the Yule Ball."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything," Lavender said haughtily. Parvati just stared at her with a look that clearly said, "Oh come on." Lavender eventually replied, "Fine, fine. He probably likes her. So you think they will end up together then."  
  
"No, I didn't say that."  
  
"What did you say then?" Lavender asked exasperated.  
  
"I said he liked Cho. But I don't think she likes him. She was way too hung up on Cedric to go out with the guy who caused his death."  
  
"Hey, Professor Dumbledore said it wasn't Harry's fault."  
  
"Well I don't mean that Harry actually killed Cedric. I just mean that he was involved. Look it doesn't matter. My sister says she totally doesn't like Harry like that."  
  
"So who is Harry going to end up with, smarty pants?" Lavender was starting to get sick of all of Parvati's condescending arguments.  
  
"I dunno," Parvati admitted.  
  
"What?" Lavender said in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know. I mean I am not sure. Harry might end up with Hermione, although I can't imagine that just because of how much it would hurt his best friend Ron. He could end up with someone he meets outside of Hogwarts, Muggle or witch. He could even end up with Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Yeah, in her dreams," Lavender quipped.  
  
"Well, there is something to be said for her. I mean, guys absolutely love it when a girl likes them."  
  
"But she is his best friend's little sister."  
  
"Exactly! Have you even seen any of those Muggle teen movies?"  
  
"Oh don't bring Muggles into this!"  
  
"No, it is a recurrent theme!"  
  
"Oh whatever. Ron would totally hate Harry if he married his sister. Besides, this argument, just like the one you used for Ron and Hermione. It is totally based on her feelings, not his. Just because she loves him doesn't mean he loves her."  
  
"Oh I realize that.But isn't it kinda perfect? I mean Harry would finally be part of a loving family. Besides, he is so close to the Weasleys. They would totally love it."  
  
"But you shouldn't marry a person just because of their family," Lavender pointed out. "Remember what we said about Malfoy? You need love in a marriage."  
  
"Ok, look. The jury is still out on Harry. All I'm saying is don't discount Ginny before the race is over."  
  
"God, I hate it when you talk in cliches!"  
  
"Fine. Let's just say Harry dies before he can get married, okay?" Parvati suggested.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be sure to get lots of extra points for that," Lavender agreed.  
  
Suddenly the door to the dormitory flew open. Ginny Weasley entered and dashed over to the bed. "You guys need to come down to the common room. Ron and Hermione are having a huge fight. It is so hilarious! I think they might start hexing each other."  
  
Lavender looked over at Parvati. "Still sure about your predictions?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh yeah," Parvati replied, jumping off the bed and racing after Ginny towards the common room. 


End file.
